


Blame it on the Weatherman

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel go on a picnic. Jack has an epiphany, Daniel has a bad day. Friday Night Fiction Challenge #5





	Blame it on the Weatherman

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack stared at Daniel, who had just yanked the door to his apartment open and was now standing in the doorway in a pair of blue boxers and not much else. He inhaled deeply and brought his eyes back to Daniel's face.

"Jack?" the archaeologist blinked at him.

"Daniel."

Daniel took a deep breath and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jack held up the picnic basket he'd been holding in front of him. "Picnic."

"What?" Daniel was sure he must have been dreaming.

"A picnic," Jack annunciated. "You know, you take some food, put it in a basket and eat it outside. Picnic."

Daniel rolled his eyes and glared at the Colonel. "I know what a picnic is Jack, but that still doesn't explain what the hell you're doing here."

"I thought we'd have one," Jack answered.

Daniel wondered if any of the drugs he'd used in college had delayed reactions. "A picnic?" 

"Keeping up with the plot like always, Danny," Jack smiled. "Come on," he gestured for Daniel to go with him.

"It's going to rain, Jack," Daniel gazed out the window at the overcast sky.

Jack shook his head, "No it's not. The weather guy said it wouldn't." ~Come on, Danny, work with me.~

Daniel blinked and squinted, trying to bring Jack into focus; he needed his glasses. "What weather guy?"

"Channel eight, I think," Jack answered. "News at eleven."

"Jack, that guy couldn't predict yesterday's weather," Daniel gestured towards the window. "See those grey things in the sky? That means it's going to rain."

"It won't rain, Daniel," Jack was quite proud of his patience, considering he was still standing in the doorway and Daniel was being more obstinate than normal. He was quiet for a second. "Come on, Danny! I'm bored!" Jack thought for a moment. "What else were you gonna do all day?"

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel answered. "I thought, you know--sleep. It's too early for a picnic, Jack."

Jack shook his head and held up his wrist to show Daniel his watch, "It's twelve thirty."

Daniel blinked at the arm that had been thrust in front of his face. Fuck! He sighed. 

"Alright, let me put pants on."

* * *

Jack grinned as Daniel climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, grumbling the whole time. "Come on, Danny. It's gonna be fun."

Daniel looked doubtfully at the sky which had gone from a hazy white to a light grey. This was **such** a bad idea. "Something about this doesn't make sense," he mumbled. "And I think it's me in this truck."

Jack shook his head as he placed the picnic basket by Daniel's feet and started the truck, "Try to be happy, Daniel."

"It's going to rain," Daniel repeated.

"Stop saying that, you're gonna jinx it," Jack demanded, pulling out of the driveway. 

Daniel stared out the window at the passing scenery in silence for a few minutes. He stifled a yawn against his hand. He'd not gotten to sleep until seven thirty this morning, his ability to sleep hampered by thoughts of the man who sat next to him in the truck.

He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been in love with Jack. He suspected it had happened sometime after Sha'uri had died, although he'd not fully realized it until Jack and the others had been trapped on Thor's ship during the debacle with the Replicators. He'd been horrified at the prospect that Jack--and Sam and Teal'c for that matter--were on the ship that had been destroyed. He never had apologized to Janet for running out on her when she'd been checking over his recovery from the appendectomy. He was frightened that his entire world was about to come crashing down around him.

Which perfectly explained why he'd allowed himself to be drug out of his nice, comfortable, dry apartment and into the dreary afternoon. The air was chilled from the moisture in the air. Did he mention he thought it was going to rain? "Jack, I really think--"

"Daniel!" Jack shot him a murderous look, "If you don't stop saying that, I'm going to turn this car around."

Daniel smiled despite himself. "Right, sorry." He fell quiet again. Something suddenly occurred to him. He looked at Jack again, "You hate the outdoors." 

Daniel was prepared for an argument, he thought of Jack's description of the last planet they'd visited, which had consisted of such wonderful prose as "pissing rain" and "fucking trees." Oh, yeah, Jack was definitely not an outdoor person. 

"That's not true," Jack looked at Daniel as he turned off the road onto a dirt drive. "I love being outdoors, especially when there's someone worth spending time with."

That was a good point, it could have been worse. He could have wanted to drag Daniel to the lake with no fish. That would have been-- "What?" Daniel blinked at his friend. Jack was slipping up, that could almost have been considered a compliment.

Jack smirked at him and turned off the engine. He climbed out of the truck and gestured for Daniel to do the same. Ha! It wasn't very often that he could get Daniel to the point where he couldn't think of anything to say. The silence should be cherished. It wouldn't last.

Daniel looked around them as he got out of the truck. "It's a field."

"That's very good, Daniel," Jack nodded. "Now what color is the grass?"

Daniel ignored the smart ass comment and watched as Jack pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it out on the grass. Apparently, he stood there too long because Jack walked over to his side and nudged him with his hip. "Sit," he pointed to the blanket.

"Right," Daniel flopped himself down onto the blanket. "What did you bring?" he asked, leaning over to look in the basket.

Jack swatted him back. "I'll show you." 

Daniel leaned back, stretching his legs out and resting on his hands behind his back. He reached up and pushed his glasses back up on his nose and looked up at the sky. "Maybe we should have closed the windows."

"It's not going to rain. . ." Jack turned around to reprimand him and stopped short. 

Daniel's denim clad legs were stretched out across the blanket and Jack's eyes wandered up Daniel's legs, over the waistband of the jeans and onto the younger man's stomach, which was revealed by the heather grey sweater that had ridden up over a sliver of midriff, on up over the chest and broad shoulders--when the hell had Daniel grown up? Jack was almost positive his friend hadn't looked like this yesterday. Jack's mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Somewhere in the back of Jack's mind he recalled reading in one of Daniel's books about a youth who had seduced a god and that the name had come to mean any gorgeous man. That was who Daniel looked like. Ganymede. Or maybe it was Adonis.

He must have been staring, because Daniel had started looking around him in confusion. "What?"

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

Daniel opened his mouth to say something when a drop of water landed on his hand. "Jack?"

"Ah!" Jack held up his hand and pulled out a box of fried chicken. "It's not raining."

Daniel looked doubtful, "Then God must be crying."

Jack started to respond when a clap of thunder sounded directly over them. "Uh--" The sky suddenly let loose with a cascade of rain. "Okay," Jack snatched up the basket and chicken as Daniel leaped to his feet. "Maybe it is going to rain!"

"I told you!" Daniel yelled as the two of them ran back to the truck. 

"Just get in the car, Daniel!" Jack ordered. He got into the driver's seat and wrenched his keys out of his jeans pocket, tossing the basket in between the driver's and passenger seat.

Daniel slid into the passenger seat without saying a word. The seat was soaked, which meant his pants were going to be soaking wet also. Jack was grumbling to himself as he started the truck and pulled out onto the road. 

Daniel stared at Jack in silence; the older man was cussing steadily under his breath. "I'm sorry, Jack," he tried to placate his friend. "It was a nice idea."

Jack just waved his hand in Daniel's direction. He was damned if he was about to let Daniel know the real reason he was mad. He wasn't angry about the storm, he wasn't angry with Daniel. He was angry with himself for choosing this moment to realize he was attracted to Daniel.

Jack glanced over at Daniel as they reached a stoplight. The shirt, which had been a bit tight to begin with, was now clinging to Daniel's skin and the jeans were soaked and had turned a dark blue, also causing them to cling to Daniel's legs. Jack forced himself to look at Daniel's face, in time to see Daniel slip his glasses off--which were fogging up--and a few drops of water slip down the side of his face. 

"Jack?" Daniel looked at him oddly. "Green means go."

Jack shook his head and looked out the windshield at the traffic light. "Right," he turned left.

Daniel watched Jack in silence for several seconds before speaking. "Jack, are you alright?"

Jack looked at him for a second, "Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know you're just--acting weirder than normal, I guess."

Jack nodded as he pulled into his driveway. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Daniel nodded and got out of the truck. "We better run," he jerked in the direction of the house and ran after Jack, who only stopped long enough to put the key in the lock and push the door open. Daniel was hot on his heels.

Jack shut the door behind Daniel and turned to look at his younger friend. Daniel was panting, trying to catch his breath, and dripping water on Jack's rug. Jack watched as another drop of water trickled down the side of Daniel's face.

Without thinking about it, Jack reached out a shaking hand to brush away the drop of rain from Daniel's cheekbone. He slowly traced his fingers along the line from Daniel's cheek and down his jaw, tilting Daniel's chin up slightly. Jack tried to ignore the soft gasp that came from Daniel when Jack brushed his lips against his gently at first. The last thing he wanted was for Daniel to jerk away--to scare him away.

Jack could taste the droplets of water that were still slipping down Daniel's skin, past his lips and onto Jack's. Jack sought entrance to Daniel's mouth with his tongue, sliding past Daniel's lips and into the warm cavern, coming into contact with Daniel's own and causing the younger man to moan against Jack's mouth.

Daniel felt like everything was moving in slow motion for a moment. He felt like he should pull away, then Jack's tongue invaded his mouth. Daniel heard a moan, but wasn't certain who it had come from. He gasped as he felt Jack's hips grind against his, coming into contact with Daniel's own growing erection. 

Jack's head bumped against the door as he stumbled back, trying to brace himself from the force of Daniel's body pressed against his own. Daniel's eyes closed as Jack nibbled along his jaw line and down to a point just below his ear, using his tongue to map the small area. Daniel shivered in response to the warm wet organ being applied to his skin. Jack slid his hands over Daniel's shoulders, down the clinging fleece of the sweater and to the top of Daniel's jeans. He trailed his fingers down over the wet denim, slowly tracing the shape of Daniel's erection with the pads of his fingers.

Daniel's hips jerked to come into contact with Jack's hand. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to stop, that something was wrong. . .Daniel's hands came up to Jack's shoulders and pushed himself away from the colonel gently.

"Jack, what was that?" Daniel blinked at him, his eyes dark with passion, his lips swollen from the force of Jack's kiss.

"That's called a kiss, Daniel," Jack answered. His own breathing was ragged and he felt light-headed for a moment.

"Why?" Daniel's voice was barely audible.

Good question. What should he say? He didn't know why. Because he'd felt the need to do it, needed to know if what he'd been feeling earlier was just a moment or for real. 

It was real.

Jack shrugged. "Because I'd been thinking about it," he answered truthfully. "I--I've just realized something, and to be perfectly honest, it scared the hell out of me."

Daniel stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Couldn't be. Not Jack. All those times he'd pictured this conversation, and this was not the way it was supposed to go! "What--" he cleared his throat. "What did you realize?"

Jack swallowed and stared at a spot just above Daniel's shoulder before turning his attention back to the younger man. "You're very attractive, you know that?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "This is normally the point in the dream when I try to run and can't." 

Jack stared at him, "Huh?"

"What?" Daniel pretended he hadn't heard. This day was just turning into a regular nightmare. First, he'd been drug out of his nice **dry** bed to be harassed on the way to an empty field. Then he'd been drenched in a monsoon, and now he was standing in the hallway, dripping on the carpet and listening to Jack telling him--what, exactly? That he was cute? That was very nice. He could have stayed home and called one of Janet's nurses if he'd wanted to hear that.

"Are you--" Jack started.

"What are you saying?" Daniel asked suddenly. 

Huh? Jack looked confused. "What?"

"What are you telling me?" Daniel stared at him. If only Jack would say something...anything--that he was unsure of his feelings, that he--cared for him. That he loved Daniel. Some emotion other than lust.

'That's the problem,' Jack's inner voice screamed. 'I don't know.'

"Are you saying that you've had an epiphany regarding your sexuality and you want me to help you sort it out?" Daniel blinked at him.

Um... Jack wasn't sure. "Um--yes...no?" Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Danny. Cut me some slack."

Daniel took a deep breath, "Okay, let's sort this out." He licked his lips and cleared his throat. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes." That may not have been the best way to approach this.

Augh! Daniel felt like something inside of him had burst. He didn't want Jack to just **want** him, he wanted Jack to want **him.** In the whole body and soul, forever and always kind of way. The way he wanted Jack.

Something else occurred to Daniel. He'd never truly been loved by any lover. At least not before sex was involved. Apparently, the only emotion Daniel inspired in people was lust. Sarah, Hathor, Shyla, Linea/Ke'ra, now Jack. Even his beloved Sha'uri had attempted to seduce him before they'd even known each other.

Jack stared at the pained expression on Daniel's face. "Danny--" he started to move towards the younger man, only to have Daniel step back farther.

This was too much. Surely, there was some rule written where only one person in a room was allowed to have an epiphany a day or something like that. Daniel cleared his throat again, "Well, I appreciate the offer, Jack," his voice sounded strange to him. Please, God, don't let him start crying, not now, let it wait until he at least got home. "But, it's about what you said--I'm still looking for something more extraordinary than that."

Jack couldn't think of anything to do or say, so he simply blinked as Daniel picked up the keys off the side table and headed for the door. He jangled them. "I need to go. Now." He sighed. "I'm taking your truck. I'll have Sam bring it back later today."

"Danny, what happens at work?" Jack stopped him.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that, Jack," Daniel answered. "See, it's a military base. Which basically means we fight the bad guys, look for allies and technology to fight the Goa'uld. Save the world a few times." Daniel managed a small smile to mirror Jack's. "Nothing's going to change, Jack."

Jack nodded and licked his lips. "But, um--"

"Look," Daniel moved forward to where he was standing directly in front of Jack. "Sort out whatever problems you're going through, decide what you **really** want, deal with Sam. And then we can have this conversation again."

Jack nodded again, "Right."

Daniel jangled the keys again, swallowing past the lump that was gathering in his throat. "I'll have Sam bring the truck back. Don't worry, I'll tell her an emergency came up and I had to borrow it. She won't question me."

Jack nodded and watched as Daniel slipped out the door. He sighed heavily and rested against the wall. "Well, this day did not go at all the way I planned." 

All he'd wanted to do was have a picnic and spend some time with his best friend. That was really it. Jack scowled out the window at the rain that was still coming down in buckets. 

"Stupid water."


End file.
